Prove It
by makeanotherselection
Summary: Dean may be a tease, but he sure as hell isn't Sam's b*tch. WARNING: WINCEST SLASH SMUT *one shot*


Dean was a tease - no denying that. Sam took pride in the fact that he was usually immune...or rather, able to deal appropriately with his brother's antics (fuck him into a mattress). But they had been on a brutal hunt for about a week now, running into trouble with police cooperation, and the two hadn't had the time to even look at each other funny until today. The Winchesters were driving back to the bunker, the familiar landscape springing up around them. That's when Dean started.

The older Winchester sang half the way home in low husky tones, to songs that dripped sex appeal. He turned the heat up in the Impala and then shed layer after layer with the excuse "I'm too damn hot. Sorry Sam,". They arrived at the bunker and Dean swaggered into the kitchen, making himself a hot dog of all things. Then he pointedly sat on one of the long, big tables and ate it slowly, carefully, licking his lips. Sam almost lost it when his brother started nursing a beer, pursing his lips around it and propping his legs up on the table lazily in a _look how hot I am but don't touch_ sort ofmanner _._ Sam was about to suggest they "watch a movie" or something when Dean got up and loudly announced that he was off to take a nap in his room. The younger Winchester fumed and followed his brother into the hall.

Dean was reaching for the door knob when he heard Sam loping up behind him. He sniggered and turned to feel Sam's large hands clasp his face, thumbs above his ears and growl:

"You friggin' tease."

Sam attacked Dean's lips fervently, harshly colliding their mouths over and over. He sloppily forced his tongue into his brother's mouth, who opened his own and deepened the passion. They took heavy breaths and Dean smirked against Sam's mouth, who grabbed the lapels of his coat and lurched himself backwards against the wall, taking Dean with him. The smaller man collided with Sam and was held firmly in place as his mouth was once again ravished.

Dean groaned when Sam almost lifted him off his feet in his hurry to take in all sensual aspects of his mouth. Sam smiled and wrangled his tongue around Dean's. The older Winchester brought his hands up to knot them in his brother's hair, attempting to take back a shred of control. The bigger man responded by pushing Dean forward again and lunging against him on the opposite wall of the hallway, next to the door of the bedroom. Dean was sandwiched against the wall, and Sam pinned him in place with one hand pressed to the wall and the other palming his jeans. Dean sighed and tried desperately to focus, fisting his hands in his brother's shirt and fumbling with the buttons. When the younger Winchester's chest was exposed Dean just left the flannel hanging off of his shoulders, choosing to kiss down Sam's chest. Sam stalled his efforts momentarily, letting his head fall back as Dean's tongue traced his collar bone and his teeth left marks on the soft skin there. Then he wrenched Dean's shirt off and repayed the favor.

Dean was past protesting when Sam's mouth latched onto his neck. Posessive Sammy was his second favorite version of the younger man - first being Power Bottom Sammy and third being Nerdy Sammy. So Dean let Sam suck bruises in the nape of his neck. He sucked in a sharp breath when Sam's teeth brought a rush of blood to each spot, rutting his hips forward. When Sam's mouth found his nipple he almost melted against the wall. While Sam's tongue fondled the nub and his teeth teased it harshly he used his size to slam Dean into the wall once more, reminding him of who was in charge needlessly

Eyes closed and swollen lips parted in ecstasy, Dean grasped at the hanging fabric of Sam's shirt to pull him even closer. Sam smiled against his chest and moved his mouth to the next nipple, biting now. A faint groan left the older Winchester's lips, but he saw his chance. Sam was distracted, so he moved nimble fingers to the worn-out pair of jeans that his brother donned. He popped the button and slid down the fly and was about to slide them down Sam's long tall legs when the younger brother halted his rythm. He raised his head up and kissed Dean again, all the while slowly raising his arms up and over his head. Sam used one large hand to pin Dean's wrists together against the plaster and the other to unbutton his brother's jeans.

"Nice try Dean. Really, you almost had me." He teased. Dean sighed heavily and then shivered as Sam slid his jeans all the way off. The older Winchester reveled in the image of his dominant, tall, muscular, sexy baby brother straightening up to meet his eyes. The smirk that twisted his lips was a happy reminder of Dean's comprimising position. Sam made no move to fix his shirt or remove his pants, knowning that his disheveled appearance only riled up his disadvantaged brother more.

"Shit, Sam, keep going!" Dean commanded. Sam's eyes flashed and he shoved his hips up against Dean's boxer-clad erection, drawing a shallow gasp from the older man.

"I'm in control here Dean. Maybe I should just leave you like this, all horny..." Sam trailed off and kissed his brother passionately again. "...and hard for me..." He continued as he ground his hips hardly against the bulge in Dean's boxers. "...looking so _desperate_ for me, right Dean?" Dean couldn't respond, only tilted his head up in preperation for another kiss. Sam complied, biting Dean's lip and sucking against his mouth.

"Yeah Sammy, god...for you, all for you." Dean wouldn't beg, but he knew how to get what he wanted. He would say whatever it took - it helped that it was all true. Sam's hand holding Dean's wrists tightened then released, a motion that meant _stay put_ , and brought both arms around to cup Dean's ass.

"Then jump." Sam ordered. Dean didn't get what he was saying at first, then it dawned on him. He hopped up and Sam moved immediatly, pressing his chest against Dean's and holding him against the wall. His strong arms kept Dean in place as the older Winchester hooked his legs around Sam's chest and let his head fall momentarily on Sam's shoulder. Dean was now in the arms of his brother, feet off the ground and back still supported by the wall. They made out again feverishly, heat building and Dean's underwear strained against his massive boner. A prominent bulge was pressing into Dean's thigh now, and it made him smile despite the compromising position he was in.

Sam brought his head back and gazed at Dean. The older Winchester looked at him through hooded lids, lips pursed. Sam grinned and bit his lip, eyes ravishing down his brother's body and reveling in the triumph that was Dean's submissive posture. He sucked another hickey into Dean's neck.

"Nnngh...'m not your bitch Sammy." Dean mumbled weakly. He wanted to protest against his girly state of submission, but he was just so aroused. Sam laughed but he didn't put his brother down. Instead, he lifted him away from the wall and used one arm to open the door to the bedroom. Then he carried Dean inside and kissed him gently, standing next to the bed.

"Prove it," Sam said simply. He let Dean down awkwardly, who slid down his body and took the flannel shirt with him. Dean's eyes glinted and Sam shoved a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down to his knees. The older brother sank happily into the new position, bringing calloused hands to his brother's fly. He slid down the jeans and smiled up at the wet spots of precum on his brother's boxers. He mouthed the clothed bulge, teasing Sam. The younger Winchester growled when Dean looked up at him. " _Dean_." He warned in a gravelly voice.

Shivering only slightly, Dean removed Sam's boxers, flicking at his ankles to make him step out of the fabric. The older and more experienced Winchester licked his lips before grasping his brother's cock and bringing it to his mouth, blowing slowly. Sam didn't make a noise but Dean felt him tense up and his arms came to lace behind his head, clasping and supporting him. Dean placed his hands on the base and licked up his brother's shaft before encasing his mouth around it. This time a sound escaped Sam, a gravelly rumble from his throat that barely passed his swollen lips. Dean promised himself that he would have Sam screaming by the time he was done.

The kneeling brother's tongue swirled around Sam's length, saliva lathering and slicking up the soft flesh and teeth bruising it ever so slightly again. Dean's lips pressed and pulsed against Sam as he bobbed his head up and down, engulfing Sam again and again. He played with what he couldn't suck; tickling Sam's balls and squeezing _lightly_ the base of his thick cock. Sam let a groan escape his lips, and when Dean hollowed his cheeks his mouth parted and his head fell back and a low roar of pleasure wafted out from the base of his throat. His voice was strained and deep and Dean recognized it - Sammy was good and fucked up.

"Dean. Dean, so good. Fuck, Dean." Sam placed his hands on Dean's head, one shoving it harder on his dick and the other struggling to find purchase in his short hair. The younger Winchester chose to dig his nails into Dean's head slightly, drawing a moan from Dean that vibrated around him. He let out a shuddering breath. Coming closer, he began to fuck himself into Dean's mouth, letting his dick hit the back of his throat. Dean was taking him so well. Sam told him as much in a strained voice and he smiled, giving one last drag on Sam's cock then pulling off with a pop.

"Why'd you _stop_?!" Sam growled, adding his second hand to Dean's hair and yanking him up brutally. Dean smiled and brought two hands to Sam's dick, pumping once and then squeezing. Sam's jaw twitched as he looked down at Dean's hands and back up to his eyes.

"You're close Sammy. Want you to finish in me." Dean purred. Sam's eyes glinted and he pushed - _pushed_ \- Dean's body onto the bed. The older Winchester scrabbled up the mattress, propping himself up on his forearms. He spread his legs and looked at his brother suggestively.

"Whore." Sam breathed, smiling and kneeling between his brother's legs. He pumped Dean's dick and the boy's legs bent.

" _Your_ whore." Dean answered, gasping as Sam blew air over his hole. Sam brought three fingers up to Dean's mouth and puished them past his lips. The smaller man sucked eagerly, curling his tongue around the digits. Sam purred in approval then removed his fingers, spreading Dean's legs wider and pushing one in. Dean arched up off the bed, sucking in from the pain and pushing himself onto Sam's fingers at the same time. He wasn't used to bottoming for Sam; but he loved the way he felt while his brother opened him up then fucked into him hard and rough...

Lost in thought, Dean barely noticed when Sam added a second finger. Soon he was bucking up into thin air and Sam smiled, twisting his fingers.

"Stay still Dean. _Still_." Sam splayed one palm on Dean's chest, keeping him pinned as he added a third finger and stretching. Dean groaned and brought his hands to Sam's shoulders, rubbing them and digging into them with blunt nails.

"Sam. Please, want it now!" Dean begged. The dominant brother chuckled softly and removed his fingers, making eye contact with the man lying down as he sucked Dean's taste off of them. He got up from the bed to grab lube from his bag, watching Dean pant and whine on the bed for Sam's return. When he felt the bed dip under the bigger man's weight he lunged for his brother, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and grinding down. Sam smiled and unlatched Dean, pushing him down again and towering over him on his knees as he lubed up his aching cock. He was so close - he didn't waste time. Sam placed a hand on either side of his brother again and thrust in, barely stopping to let Dean adjust.

Dean breathed deeply, moving his hands to pull Sam further on top of him. The bigger man grinned and bit at Dean's neck. Dean's knees came up and around Sam's broad back, lightly lacing his feet together.

"Sam...Sa -,"

"Want me to move Dean? That what you want?" Dean gasped in assurance. Sam pulled his hips back and snapped them home again, wiggling his hips ever so slightly. He gradually picked up his pace and began to create a rythm. Dean breathed raggedly, eyes falling closed and nails scrabbling down Sam's back. The younger Winchester brought a hand into Dean's hair and rubbed a startlingly gentle thumb up his jaw, imploring him to open his eyes. As Sam felt Dean tense around him and reveled in his tight heat, the brothers stared into each others' eyes lovingly, saying all that was required. Then Dean bucked his hips up and Sam bit harder into his shoulder as he came, drawing only the slightest bit of blood. Dean gasped out Sam's name while Sam followed him, bottoming out inside his brother and sharply exhaling his name.

Sam collapsed on Dean, rolling over and taking his brother into his arms after sliding out slowly from him.

"So good Dean." Sam sighed.

"Love when you get like that Sammy," Dean answered, entangling his hand in Sam's hair and tugging only slightly. "When's it my turn?"


End file.
